<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cloaks in the cold by sadinsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732077">cloaks in the cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac'>sadinsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dream smp oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), no beta read we die like wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:12:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade finds Ranboo panicking and freezing in the Antarctic and brings him home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dream smp oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ranboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>t̶̡͔͓͖̼͗͒͂ḫ̵͖͙̫͔̽̓̈̈́̓̀͜ḭ̷̀̒́̉̇s̶̜̖̟̲̫̹̀̍̉͗ ̶̨̨͚͍̫͉͌̀̌ṱ̸͒̈́̍̕e̴͚͉̔́̊͘x̷̨̼̺͕̅̅̑̉̂̚t̵̟͉̔̾ - speaking in ender</p><p> </p><p>italics - internal thoughts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was inescapable. Voices merged and distorted, as everything became all consuming. Two opposing sides fought for understanding to the point where Ranboo couldn’t figure out where the voices started and where they ended, languages overshadowed each other with the emotional overworld language competing with the cold ender language. His ears were filled with static as voices left his brain lost and vision distorted, it was so </span>
  <span class="s2">loud </span>
  <span class="s1">but also so </span>
  <span class="s2">silent </span>
  <span class="s1">he couldn’t help the overwhelming fear which grasped his soul as he instead grasped his hair in a desperate attempt to escape his own mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s3">P̶̦̟̓l̴͈͎̈́e̶̹̗͎͠a̷̜͐͗̌s̸̩̟͂͌͒͜è̴̤̫̬̅̀ ̷̹͌̀̓s̷͇̦̅t̸͖͈̭̏̚o̷̤͑̏p̴͓̾.̴̥̙̤̃͋͛</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were relentless. Rage and rage and rage built upon fear confusion and pain. Somewhere on his physical body Ranboo processed the cold, the thick fluffy layers of snow freezing him solid as tears dripped from heterochromatic eyes, freezing in their path from the harsh temperatures. But it didn’t matter because </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">he just wanted to get out of his head </span>
    <span class="s4">why </span>
    <span class="s2">couldn’t he get out of his head!? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Whywhywhywhy</span>
    <span class="s4">whywhy<strong>whywhy</strong></span>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">w̸͍͓̖̍̓͂̄͜h̴̲̣̻̾̀̿̈͋͜y̷͕̰̙̤̔ͅẉ̸̜̱̙͚̱̉͐̓̊͝h̸̢̨̃̅̇̎͒̀y̴̨̞͖̪̪̪̓ẁ̵̻̯̯̀h̶̗͗͘͜͠ͅy̷̜̳͈̾́̇́w̵̢̭̟̄̑͝h̵̜̱̪̞̍̇y̵̦̝̟̿̔̃Ŵ̸̤͕̯̯̭̐̄͒̽̕H̵͔͔̟̳̪̓̄Ȳ̵̳̗</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then it all stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence echoed within his skull sending more panic jolting through his half frozen body, because </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I can’t feel myself I can’t hear myself wha— </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">and before he could process it he was forced out of his head violently, eyes snapping up to where a shadow loomed over him, lavish soft blue accompanied by soft white and harshly contrasted by sharp crimson eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a distinctly inhuman noise Ranboo desperately pushed away from the figure, but his legs were like jelly and he could only clutch and drip half heartedly at the disturbed snow beneath him, pained and confused whimpers leaving his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The figure stepped closer and he quickly gave up.</span> <span class="s1">Afterall, </span><em><span class="s2">fighting would only make it more painful. </span></em><span class="s1">His body fell limp, gloved hands covering his frozen face as his body tensed in anticipation for a sword, an axe, </span><span class="s5">anything </span><span class="s1">to make it all end.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey kid you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...... </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cautiously peeking out from behind his hand yet keeping his eyes down and submissive he eyed up the figure. The soft blue and white fluff was actually a large cape which was draped lavishly over broad shoulders, beneath it being a white shirt with a blood-red gem placed precisely in the centre. Thick and pink hair was intricately braided and fell over their shoulder, small flakes of snow decorating it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo knew him. He knew him, he knew him so </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">why didn’t he remember?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes dragged over the mans face, a frown pulled at the mans eyebrows however worry brewed within crimson eyes, thick jagged scars marred his face, the biggest one dragging horizontally over his nose and one through his lip where thick inhuman tusks jutted out sharply.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man took another step closer and Ranboo couldn’t help but flinch, panicked words leaving his mouth,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s3">p̴̙̠̗̂̏̀̐͜ļ̵̞̙̋͒̉̕͜ę̵̮̗̙̏͠ą̴̨̞̲̝̀̈́s̵̻͋̊͂̎ḛ̸͍̞̫̻́̈́̇̽ ̵̜͍͓̃͌̐̀͘ḑ̶͕̙̄̾ȍ̵̠̭̬̞̳n̸̩̓̈́̐͑’̵̛̣͘t̸̬̝͈̻̉ ̴̛̣̘̖̱͇̊h̴̪͎̭͇̘͆̐̐̀͘ǘ̶͖̞̟̻͐͐͝r̷̭̂͛̈t̸̨̎́̄ ̶̹̩̑͋͘ͅm̸̗͖̌ͅé̷̺̠̹͖̳̀̒̽</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man paused, hands awkwardly out in what was supposed to be a placating gesture.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright uuhhh... Can I come closer?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo squinted at the man, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">he knew him, he definitely knew him </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">but half of him wondered </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">but is he friend or foe?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Despite the internal conflict Ranboo nodded, eyes darting to the ground and body unconsciously tensing when suddenly something thick and warm was placed over his shoulders. Mismatched eyes shot up to see the man now in just his shirt whilst the thick cape covered Ranboos lanky frame, body heat as well as the naturally thick material sent a comforting warmth down his spine, some part of his mind automatically processing it as </span>
  <span class="s2">safe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The warmth sunk into exhausted bones, the overwhelming panic subsiding to leave exhaustion both mentally and physically. The world tilted on its axis and before Ranboo could process it he was off the ground, despite the way he wanted to protest the warm cloak was now bound tightly around him like an all encompassing hug and the ground was no longer digging sharply into bone. The mans footsteps were like a soothing rocking and the crunching of snow like a lullaby and before he could process it, Ranboo felt his eyes slip close, heavy sleep encompassed his mind as he finally slipped unconscious.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>techno pov :) </p><p>(btw to non-enders ender language basically just sounds like a bunch of endermen noises not words)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Technoblade left to go chop down more wood for the fire the last thing he expected was to find a child sobbing on the ground. He didn’t really know Ranboo, the kid had frequently been sleeping at his and Phils house due to the others distaste for Ranboos refusal to pick sides but he didn’t ever really speak to him. He seemed like a good kid, more rational and less impulsive than Tommy or Tubbo but also a lot more nervous and self-conscious of his actions. The last thing he expected was to see him curled up in the snow, gloved hands tugging at half and half hair whilst sobbing and muttering in Ender.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno was never one for comfort, never really having the emotional capacity for it but he couldn’t help the overwhelming concern at the sight of the usually composed kid hyperventilating and probably freezing if the violent shivering was anything to go by. The boys bright eyes were revealed from behind mismatched gloves, they were glassy, almost unfocused as they tracked over Techno, leaving him shifting awkwardly under the kids gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unsure, he took a step forward, quickly freezing as the kid tensed, lanky legs obviously trying to shuffle away whilst his hands now grasped half-heartily at the snow, another wave of pity went through Techno as the kid fell limp, arm simply covering his face in a weak defence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey kid, you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You fucking idiot of course he’s not alright, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">non the less, Ranboo slowly met his eye contact, confusion swimming in their depths and it was in that moment Techno remembered the kids memory issues.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Fuck</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took another shuffle forward, hands out in a placating gesture, pausing as panicked ender sounds (which were probably words) left the boys mouth,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it’s alright uuhhh... Can i come closer?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo continued to stare, chest heaving from the panic no doubt still strumming through his veins, the shivering seeming to get even worse to the point his entire figure was aggressively vibrating, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">he’s gonna get hypothermia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the kid gave a small incline of his head, Techno unclasped his cloak, shivering at the sharp sting of the cold which began to seem in, before cautiously throwing the thick material over the boy. His heterochromatic eyes shot back up to Technos own and he watched them flicker, eyelids half close as he seeming unconsciously relaxed into the material covering him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Letting out a sigh Techno approached, feeling more assured yet more worried at Ranboos lack of reaction before hoisting him into his arms. Despite Ranboo being taller the boy was exceptionally light, making it easy to wrap the material tighter around him before turning and beginning the trek back to his and Phils home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glancing down he watched as heterochromatic eyes slipped shut and felt himself relax, retracing his steps steadily back to the cabin, feeling oddly content with the day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i haven’t written techno before so sorry if he’s ooc </p><p>also sorry it’s so short lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol can u tell i like putting ranboo through the works.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>